Far Future - Day 25
'''Far Future - Day 25 '''is the twenty-fifth and last level in Far Future and the player must defeat the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. When the player finishes this level, he or she gets the Far Future Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot can destroy plants and power tiles via its missile attacks. *The Zombot can use its charge attacks to destroy all plants and zombies in two rows. Strategies *Plan which plants should be placed on the power tiles. Putting Plant Food on Citrons is a good choice, as it can destroy Gargantuar Prime and Mecha-Football Zombie in one hit. Make sure you have at least one Power Tile per lane, to maximize the Plant Food's effect. Beware though, as they can be destroyed when Dr. Zomboss fires his missiles. Whenever he targets a Power Tile, use Plant Food on them to stop the attack. *In the first phase, consider using Plant Food to stop missile attacks (by using Plant Food on the targeted plant). *E.M.Peach and Magnifying Grass (which needs sun) are not given. Therefore plan at your best. Stall the zombies instead with Laser Bean's or Citron's Plant Food ability. Keep in mind that Laser Bean works well as it can obliterate machines with ease while Citron can topple one. *Infi-nuts should be used on the first phase. It becomes useless on second and third phases. *Save your Blovers for first and third phase. No need to waste one for thrown Bug Bot Imps. Otherwise you'll risk chances during third phase. It is really useful during the first phase to destroy all Jetpack Zombies instantly, as they can carry Plant Food that you may need early on, and they can also get in the way of your Citrons firing at stronger zombies. *Like any other Zombots it's divided into three healths and statuses. Depending on its status, it will summon more zombies and use its charge attack. **Phase 1 - Future Zombies and its Conehead and Buckethead variants, Jetpack Zombies, and Shield Zombies are only summoned. Farm for Plant Food first for the next phase or you'll risk a Lawn Mower. **Phase 2 - Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are now summoned. Also, Jetpack Zombie and Shield Zombie are discard form the field. Gargantuar Prime's Lasers can be of threat at this moment and you might lose two rows of plants by chance. Feed the Citron with Plant Food to deal with Gargantuar Primes while Laser Beans for compressed zombies. Zombies are tend to be compressed together when summoned in this phase. **Phase 3 - Mecha-Football Zombies are finally summoned and Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are discarded from the field, Shield Zombies and Jetpack Zombies will come back. Stall for time by planting things directly in front of the Mecha-Football Zombies and use Plant Food on the Power Tile sets as much as you can. Usually the Zombot Tomorrow-tron will not be able to hold up against so many Plant Food attacks and will easily be defeated at this point. *As always, stall the zombies which is the highest threat. *Power-ups and Mower Launch are your last resort options. *If you're determined to stop the zombies from advancing on the 3rd stage but also want to avoid letting the Mecha-Football Zombie bulldoze your plants and interfere with your chance to give your plants Plant Food, follow this step: place the Infi-nut in a lane away from the path of the Tomorrow-tron, because you never know when the Mecha-Football Zombie will spawn onto the map and how many will spawn. With the shield ability, it won't bulldoze the plants and interfere with your concentration of giving your plants Plant Food. As soon as you see one fully spawned, immediately give the Infi-nut Plant Food to block all the lanes. Then, quickly give the Laser Bean Plant Food to take away half its health as well as clear any other zombies that are in its way and let your Citrons finish the job. If the Zombot Tomorrow-tron changes lanes and an Infi-nut is in its path, dig it out, re-plant a new one in a different lane, and give it Plant Food. *Sometimes, the charge attack can actually be useful. If Zomboss is about to charge in lanes with problematic zombies, let him do it. While he will destroy your plants, he will also prevent you from needing to use Lawn Mowers. This can also earn you Plant Food, especially in Phase three, as in Phase three, Plant Food is scarce and at the same time, it requires you to consume one Plant Food before acquiring another one. *To avoid wasting Plant Food, it's highly advised to only use it on Power Tiles. Make sure the Power Tiles are lined up correctly so you can maximize damage and accuracy to both Dr. Zomboss and the zombies.